Thunderlight
by garnetfenghuang
Summary: A legend brings many new Trainers together in an effort to maintain the peace between Regions.
1. i Myth

In the beginning, there was only a tiny creature ina turmoil of chaos. At the heart of the chaos, where all things became one, the tiny creature placed an Egg. Having come from the tiny creature, the Egg gave rise to the Original One. From itself, three beings the Original One did make. Time started to spin. Space began to expand. Beings began to grow apart. From itself again, three living things the Original One did make. Two of the three beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. The third being wished, and from it, antimatter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be. The world created, the tiny creature went to deliver more Eggs as the Original One took to unyielding sleep...


	2. ii Red

A warm breese drifted in through Red's open window, blowing aside the violet curtains. Red's eyes slowly flickered open, only to slam shut a fraction of a second later.

"Mm...five more minutes..."

Another breeze made its way into the room. Red's eyes opened again, but this time they remained open.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!!" Red cried as he literally jumped out of bed.


	3. I Rivals

After getting ready, Red jumped down the steps two at a time. His mother and his sister, Leaf, were already in the dining room, Leaf sitting at the table and his mother standing by the counter.

"Looks like someone decided to wake up this morning," said Red's mother as he sat down beside his sister.

Leaf was clutching her oversized Bulbasaur doll in front of her like always. "Good morning, Red..." she said in her small voice. It was even more muffled by her big doll.

Red and Leaf were twins, and today was the day that their mother was going to let them visit Professor Oak's lab to get a starter Pokémon from him. But, much to Red's disappointment, Leaf was still too scared to leave the house without their mother.

"You should eat," their mother said, pouring some cereal into bowls. "You need to have some energy."

Red turned to Leaf. "Are you sure you don't wanna go with me?" Leaf looked down shyly.

"If Leaf doesn't want to go yet, we shouldn't force her," their mother said matter-of-factly. "She'll go when she's ready."

"But _mom_..." Red complained. His mother shot him a look, and he stopped. He gave Leaf a sad frown.

"I'm sorry," Leaf said quietly, still looking down.

Red gobbled up his cereal as quickly as he could, said his good-byes, and left for the lab. Ever since he was a little kid, Red had wanted to have many Pokémon of his own. He also wanted to travel across the region to Johto, where there were even more Pokémon to catch and train.

Red found himself in front of Oak's lab. Butterflies flew from his stomach and into his fast-beating heart. He straightened up his backpack on his shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked into the automatic doors of the lab.

It was much cooler inside the lab than it was outside. Red shivered slightly. All around him was fancy mechanical equipment and adults in white lab coats working at them. At the very end of all the equipment was a man observing three PokéBalls. Red knew right away that he was none other than Prof. Oak himself. All of Red's blood turned cold. With no regards to manner or the equipment around him, Red dashed over to the professor's side.

"Hey, Prof. Oak!" Red cried, a lot louder than necessary.

The professor jumped. "Oh, uh, oh, hello there, Red! Are you here to receive your first Pokémon?"

Red nodded eagerly.

"Where's your sister?" Oak asked. "Isn't she getting a Pokémon, too?"

Red looked down sadly. "No, she isn't getting one."

"Well that's too bad," Oak said, looking concerned. "But don't you worry. She'll get her own Pokémon someday, and then she can join you on your adventures!"

Hearing this, Red looked up with a big grin. "Yeah, you're right!"

Oak smiled. "Good. Now, which Pokémon would you like?" The professor clicked open three PokéBalls, one of which was the one he had been examining a few moments prior, and a Pokémon appeared from each one: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

Red looked them over carefully. The Bulbasaur looked quite mean and menacing. The Squirtle appeared haughty. The Charmander was full of smiles. It gave Red an eyeful of sparkles before showing off its sharp teeth in a grin.

"Hey, Gramps!"

Red, Oak, and all of the Pokémon turned toward the entrance of the lab. Standing in the doorway was Oak's grandson and local bully, Blue.

"Blue, you're late," said Oak in shock. "I wasn't expecting Red to get here before you."

"Whatever, Gramps. I just want my Pokémon," said Blue.

Red ground his teeth in frustration. Blue the Bully was going to get his own Pokémon today, too? Red wished even more than ever that Leaf was there with him; Blue never bullied him when Leaf was around.

Blue marched up to the Pokémon and eyed them critically. "Hmm...this one--" Bulbasaur "--looks tough, and this one--" Squirtle "--looks cool. But this one--" Charmander "--just looks stupid." Blue flicked Charmander's head and knocked it over.

"Hey!" exclaimed Red. "Don't flick him! He wasn't doing anything to you!"

Blue chuckled. "Red, you're so _stupid_! Anyone with half a brain can see that this Pok mon is weak."

Red's face flushed. He looked up at the professor. "Professor, I want that Pokémon."

Charmander, rubbing his head, looked up at Red. Blue laughed even harder.

Ignoring his grandson, Oak told Red, "Good choice. Charmander is a Fire-Type Pokémon."

Blue spoke up: "Then I want the Water-Type Pokémon."

"That would be Squirtle here." Oak pointed out Squirtle. He then gave the two boys their own PokéBalls, and returned Bulbasaur to his own.

Before Red could thank the professor, Blue snickered. "Hey, Red! Wanna have your first battle?"

Again before Red could respond, Oak told them, "Not in here boys, there's expensive equipment."

"See ya outside, sucka!" Blue stuck his tongue out at Red as he ran outside, followed by Squirtle.

Red turned to Oak. "Thanks for the Pokémon, professor!"

"Don't mention it," said Oak, humbled. "And please, be forgiving of my grandson. He means well, but he just can't express his feelings correctly."

Red doubted that that was the case, but agreed anyway. He slowly made his way to the automatic doors. Behind them, Blue was waiting. Charmander followed beside Red, smiling eagerly again.

Red and Charmander walked through the doors and were greeted by a cocky Blue and his Squirtle.

"Heh, took you long enough!" Blue shot.

Red grunted in reply.

"Let's get this over with," Blue said, as if Red had wanted to battle and not him. "Let's go, Squirtle!"

Red was finding this all awkward. "G-Go, Charmander..."

Charmander and Squirtle faced each other, Squirtle looking confident, and Charmande looking terrified.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" Blue commanded. Squirtle opneed its mouth wide and let loose an array of bubbles. Befire Red could issue any orders, Charmander was hit by Squirtle's attack, drenching him thoroughly. Blue did not wait for Charmander or Red to respond. "Tackle, Squirtle!"

Squirtle rammed into Charmander, sending it flying back a few feet.

"No, Charmander!" Red cried. Haphazardly, he ran up to his fallen comrade. A _thump_ came from behind Red; he turned to see a Potion that had been in his bag on the ground. Picking it up, an idea formed in Red's head. He lifted Charmander in one hand and held the Potion in the other.

"Hurry up, looser!" Blue spat.

Red sprayed the Potion on Charmander, and its body dried up. Charmander jumped out of Red's hand, completely rejuvinated.

Blue yawned. "Are you ready y--"

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Before Blue or Squirtle could react, Charmander began to furiously scratch at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Squirtle drew back into its shell where Charmander could not reach; however, that was not going to stop Red.

"Tackle, Charmander, Tackle!!" Charmander threw its entire weight into its attack. Squirtle was sent soaring into Blue, who was then knocked over.

"Guh..." Blue brushed Squirtle off and clutched his own stomach. "You..you're gonna pay for that!" After struggling to his feet, he pointed threateningly at Red. "My Squirtle's gonna take you _down_! Bubble, now!"

Red gasped. "Charmander, be careful!!" Charmander knodded, then swiftly jumped out of the way of Squirtle's attack. Red took advantage of the opportunity: "Charmander, finish him with Pound!"

Charmander lept at Squirtle and smacked it hard across the face. Squirtle flew away, skidding across the grass.

"Squirtle? _Squirtle!!_" Blue cried. He received no response. He gritted his teeth, held up his PokéBall, recalled Squirtle, and spat, "You just got lucky, looser! Next time we meet, I'm gonna _pound_ you!" and stormed off. Once Blue was out of sight, Red let out a sigh.

"We did it, Charmander!" Charmander smiled in response.

"Good work, Red!"

Oak was standing by the doors to the lab. "I'm very impressed. You worked up a great strategy there."

Red blushed. "Gee, thanks, professor..."

"But the best part about that battle was what you said just now: '_We_ did it,'" Oak continued. "You see, people and Pokémon need to work _together_ to grow strong. A Trainer is nothing without his Pokémon, and a Pokémon is nothing without its Trainer. Blue has yet to understand that." He put his hand on Red's shoulder. "You'll make a fine Pokémon Trainer, Red, I'm sure of it."

Red smiled. "Wow, thanks, professor! But aren't you forgetting something?"

Oak cocked his head. "Huh?"

"You should be congratulating Charmander, too. He worked just as hard as I did!"

Oak chuckled. "Oh, silly me. I almost forgot!" He turned to Charmander. "I'm very proud of you, too. You did a fine job coming up out of difficult odds to defeat that Squirtle. Just keep up the good work and you'll be even stronger than you are now!"

Charmander smiled. "Char char!"

After a few more heartfelt good-byes, Red and Charmander made their way to the outskirts of town, where even more Pokémon were waiting to be found.


End file.
